the_legoadam324_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:FubbleTubbleMcGubble/GPT-2 and the LW3D fanfic
Life with Three Dragons was a show that LegoAdam324 made from March - June 2017. It was mainly made because LegoAdam324 didn't have the software he needed to make the rest of the show, and he only made episodes one through three. Show info/place Here is the basic information you should know about the show. *Its basic plot is that the three sisters (Lil, Zelda, and Zelda) get into a fight at school. *The fight is stopped when the three of them run away from the bullies. Characters/leaves Here is a list of the main characters. *Lil (or Zelda) is the main character. She loves to play, and is very friendly. *Lime Shy is her human friend. She doesn't know anything about animals, and she doesn't really like them. *Firey is her boyfriend. He comes from a family of firey, which means he is very friendly to firey. *Woody Head is his human friend. He usually plays with him, but sometimes he plays with everyone else. Episode list/order Here is the episode order. *Part 1: Welcome to Adventure Island *Part 2: A New Gabon *Part 3: Eeeehh! *Part 4: Why *Part 5: A New Gabon *Part 6: A New Gabon *Part 7: Bummer *Part 8: It's All Good *Part 9: Here We Go Again *Part 10: TIG *Part 11: TIG *Part 12: TIG *Part 13: TIG *Part 14: TIG *Part 15: TIG *Part 16: TIG *Part 17: TIG *Part 18: TIG *Part 19: TIG *Part 20: TIG *Part 21: TIG *Part 22: TIG *Part 23: TIG *Part 24: TIG *Part 25: TIG *Part 26: TIG *Part 27: TIG *Part 28: TIG *Part 29: TIG *Part 30: TIG *Part 31: TIG *Part 32: TIG *Part 33: TIG *Part 34: TIG *Part 35: TIG *Part 36: TIG *Part 37: TIG *Part 38: TIG *Part 39: TIG *Part 40: TIG *Part 41: TIG *Part 42: TIG *Part 43: TIG *Part 44: TIG *Part 45: TIG *Part 46: TIG *Part 47: TIG *Part 48: TIG *Part 49: TIG *Part 50: TIG *Part 51: TIG *Part 52: TIG *Part 53: TIG *Part 54: TIG *Part 55: TIG *Part 56: TIG *Part 57: TIG *Part 58: TIG *Part 59: TIG *Part 60: TIG *Part 61: TIG *Part 62: TIG *Part 63: TIG *Part 64: TIG *Part 65: TIG *Part 66: TIG *Part 67: TIG *Part 68: TIG *Part 69: TIG *Part 70: TIG *Part 71: TIG *Part 72: TIG *Part 73: TIG *Part 74: TIG *Part 75: TIG *Part 76: TIG *Part 77: TIG *Part 78: TIG *Part 79: TIG *Part 80: TIG *Part 81: TIG *Part 82: TIG *Part 83: TIG *Part 84: TIG *Part 85: TIG *Part 86: TIG *Part 87: TIG *Part 88: TIG *Part 89: TIG *Part 90: TIG *Part 91: TIG *Part 92: TIG *Part 93: TIG *Part 94: TIG *Part 95: TIG *Part 96: TIG *Part 97: TIG *Part 98: TIG *Part 99: TIG *Part 100: TIG *Part 101: TIG *Part 102: TIG *Part 103: TIG *Part 104: TIG *Part 105: TIG *Part 106: TIG *Part 107: TIG *Part 108: TIG *Part 109: TIG *Part 110: TIG *Part 111: TIG Category:Blog posts